


First Anniversary or Star Wars Interuptus

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, National Sciles Day, Sciles, Skittles, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Anniversary of Scott's and Stiles' relationship: Stiles wants to plan the perfect evening and came up with Star Wars because it is a crime that Scott still haven't watched the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Anniversary or Star Wars Interuptus

**Author's Note:**

> Something little and fluffy for National Sciles Day :)

Stiles talked the last couple of days about nothing else than the weekend. Scott couldn’t quite judge him. It was their first anniversary after all and just the thought about them being together for a year now filled him with joy. So it was no surprise that Scott walked around with a wide smile on his face all the time.  
Stiles insisted to do the planning for Saturday night. Scott let him because he couldn’t refuse him anything. He just hoped it wouldn’t be illegal. You never knew with Stiles and what he thought would be fun. 

But he just ordered Scott to come over to Stiles’ place so the werewolf had hopes that it would be a quite comfortable evening on the couch or something. With pizza and cuddling. And he wasn’t so wrong after all. 

“I hope you have time the whole night?” Stiles greeted him as he shoved him to the living room. The teenager made sure that his father was away the whole night. He asked Melissa if he could spend the night at her house so they were parent free. They had the whole house for themselves and Stiles held some DVDs in the air.   
Scott could just laugh. He should have known it. It was long overdue. They were together a whole year now, they were best friends before that and Scott still didn’t watch the movies. “So Star Wars?” He asked with a grin.

“Yes, because I can’t be with you anymore if you have not watched the movies. They are amazing, wonderful, they are a whole religion.”  
Scott just raised an eyebrow. “A religion? Now you exaggerate things, Stiles. It’s just a movie.”   
“You have no idea, Scotty. Just sit and watch and then we can talk and I will have to consider if I can be with you from now on or not.”  
“So I have to like the movies to be with you?” Scott exclaimed unduly and couldn’t stop a smile.  
“You have to be respectful of the movies, yes. Unless I can’t be respectful to you, Scott. It’s sad but there is no way of changing it.” 

Scott sat down on the couch and pulled Stiles with him. “I don’t doubt that I will like the movies. You like them and I love you.” He kissed him gently on the lips. His hands just instinctively wandered over Stiles’ back so that he could pull him even closer. Stiles leaned himself against him and Scott smiled in the kiss.   
Until Stiles rested his hand on Scott’s chest and pushed him carefully away. “First business, then the make out session,” he ordered and Scott could clearly see that Stiles had to pull himself together to not just kiss Scott again. He bit on his lips and turned towards the TV. 

“So if I come closer to you.” Scott slipped over and came as close as possible. He whispered in his ear: “Is this against the rules?”  
Stiles tossed himself and jumped up. “Yes, clearly against the rules because we have to concentrate on this film. Understood?”  
Scott laughed but nodded. He knew how important this was for Stiles. And his boyfriend was right. There was enough time after the movies to do all the other stuff. “I will be nice, promise.” 

“Good boy.” Stiles tapped Scott on his head like you did it with a dog who behaved well. Stiles had started this one day and did it now all the time when Scott did well in his opinion. Scott kind of liked it although it gave the impression that Stiles was the leader in this relationship … maybe this was the case after all. At least Stiles had made the first step towards him and Scott couldn’t be happier about that. 

“So, what is this movie about?”  
Stiles didn’t answer just shook his head and turned the TV on. “Just watch and learn, Scotty.” 

 

They didn’t even come to “You are my only hope, Obi Wan” before the TV just shut off and all the lights went out.   
“What? Noooo!” Stiles immediately screamed. “No, no, no.”   
In the meantime Scott looked out of the window. The whole street was dark, every house was pitch black. “Seems as if no one has power at the moment.”  
“I don’t care that others are suffering, Scott. Our movie night is ruined.” 

“Is it? Maybe it’s just a short power failure and we can continue very soon. How about some candles for now and we just wait?”  
Stiles still sounded very grumpy as he replied with a simple yes. Scott felt it when his boyfriend stood up and heard the loud yell right after that – followed by a swear.   
“Stiles, you’re okay?”  
“Yes, it was just the table. Can’t see anything in this darkness.”

Scott immediately turned on his werewolf senses so he could see everything in this room. And he saw how Stiles was to hit the other couch every moment. “Stiles, watch out. Stop!”  
But it was too late. Stiles screamed and swore again and grabbed his foot. He let himself fall on the couch and pulled his foot closer to him. “Damn, that hurts.”  
Scott jumped up and rushed over to him. “Let me see.” 

“I just hit my toe. Nothing about it. It hurts and the pain will fade away. Don’t worry, Scott.”  
“But I do. I always worry,” Scott replied with total seriousness in his voice. He put off Stiles’ sock and stroke carefully over his foot. “Does it hurt?”  
“A little.”

“Doesn’t seem like anything is broken,” Scott said as he examined the toe. Then he leaned down and kissed it gently. “How about now? Still hurts?”  
“No, all good again. But I think I hit my head too. I’m kind of fuzzy.”

Scott smiled and sat next to Stiles. “Where?”  
“There.” Stiles pointed on his forehead. “Right there.”   
“Better?” Scott wanted to know after a gently kiss.   
“And my cheek,” Stiles continued the game. “And my neck.” 

After Scott kissed all of the places and even more because Stiles didn’t get tired of this game, he leaned over to Stiles’ ear and whispered again: “I think now my mouth hurt.”   
“Then come here.” Stiles put Scott’s head in his hands and pulled him closer. He gave him a long and passionate kiss. He pulled him with him as he lay down on the couch on his back. But Scott waited for a second and just observed Stiles.

“So no candles?”  
“Who need candles?” Stiles smirked and reached out to kiss Scott again.   
“And no Star Wars?”   
Stiles hesitated for a second and bit his lip. Scott could clearly see his inner fight: Star Wars or Making out. But the werewolf knew which one would win. It was so obvious.   
“Screw Star Wars.”

Scott laughed loudly. “Screw Star Wars?”  
“For the moment,” Stiles completed. “It can wait. Until next anniversary. Just come here. I need you. Now!”   
Scott didn’t think twice and fulfilled Stiles’ wish. He would give him anything he wanted. And this wish was easy. Just him, now, and the whole night. Really really easy.


End file.
